tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Marjan Simões
This roleplay character belongs to Grace King (tumblr) and she can is an extra character. , , , |blood status = (quarter ) |bap rank = "Beastly" |marital status = Single |Age = * (present day) * (at the end of the ) * (at the end of the ) |signature = - |Title = * Author * |alias = * Mar * Marj * |species = Human ( ancestry) |gender = Female |height = 5′5″ |hair = Auburn |eyes = Blue, flecks of bronze |skin = Light |family = * Zezé Simões (son) * Iago Simões (father) * Justine Simões (née Van Der Beek) (mother) * Enéas Simões (elder brother) * Joãozinho Simões (paternal grandfather) * Constância De La Fuente (paternal grandmother) * Thaís De La Cruz (née Simões) (paternal aunt) * Amando De La Cruz (paternal uncle, by marriage) † * Maximiano De La Cruz (paternal cousin) * Félix De La Cruz (paternal cousin) * Norberto De La Cruz (paternal cousin) * Joãozinho De La Cruz (paternal cousin) * Firmino Simões (paternal uncle) * Leonor Simões (née Machado) (paternal aunt, by marriage) * Rubem Simões (paternal cousin) * Manoel Simões (paternal cousin) * Antônia Simões (paternal cousin) * Natacha Simões (paternal cousin) * Estevão Simões (paternal uncle) * Lorena Simões (née Bicchieri) (paternal aunt, by marriage) * Nela Simões (paternal cousin) * Remo Simões (paternal cousin) * Davide Simões (paternal cousin) * Sebastião Simões (paternal uncle) * Fifi Simões (née Droit) (paternal aunt, by marriage) * Maxence Simões (paternal cousin) * Herberto Simões (paternal cousin) * Roldão Simões (paternal cousin) * Regina Simões (paternal cousin) * Inácio Castro (né Simões) (paternal uncle) * Catarina Castro (paternal aunt, by marriage) * Jacinto Castro (paternal cousin) * Jovita Castro (paternal cousin) * Vítor Castro (paternal cousin) * Maurício Di Vèneto (né Simões) (paternal uncle) † * Colombe Simões (née Paternoster) (paternal aunt, by marriage) * Flávio Di Vèneto (paternal cousin) * Jean-Constant Di Vèneto (paternal cousin) * Ishbel Di Vèneto (née Mac Cába) (paternal cousin-in-law) * François-Marie Di Vèneto (paternal uncle, by marriage, ♥ high school crush ♥) * Soraia Di Vèneto (paternal cousin) * Fiorenzo Di Vèneto (paternal cousin) * Vespasiano Di Vèneto (paternal cousin) * Magda Di Vèneto (née Frystström) (paternal cousin-in-law) * Ileana Di Vèneto (paternal cousin, once removed) * Gabriel Eriksson (paternal cousin-in-law, once removed) * Mattias Di Vèneto (paternal cousin, once removed) * Friðrika Simões (née Eiríkursdóttir) (paternal aunt, by marriage) |Animagus = |Boggart = |jukebox = |Wand = , 13⅞", |Patronus = |House = Maison Cerisier |Loyalty = * ** Maison Cerisier * Simões Family * Van Der Beek Family * Di Vèneto Family |job = * * Author |hideg = ----------------- }} Marjan Amber Simões (born ) Category:Journalist Category:Investigative Journalist Category:Freelance Journalist Category:Simões Family Category:Flávio Simões fans Category:Maurício Simões Fan Category:Simões Vèneto Limonchello Drinker Category:Van Der Beek Family Category:Maison Cerisier Category:Maison Cerisier Alumni Category:Registered Animagus Category:Animagus Category:Beauxbatons Alumni Category:Beauxbatons Students Category:Beauxbatons Academy of Magic Category:De La Fuente Family Category:Single Parents Category:Single Mothers Category:Battle of Hogwarts Participants Category:Part-Human Category:Battle of Liliput Participants Category:Part Nøkken Category:Nøkken Category:Grace01121922 Category:HP ShotgunsAndSass Category:Portuguese Speakers Category:Portuguese Mages